


Семь раз отмерь – один отрежь

by fandom Cyberpunk 2020 (fandom_Cyberpunk_2019), Irgana



Category: Neuromancer - William Gibson
Genre: Body Modification, Canon-Typical Violence, Cyborgs, F/F, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Purple Prose, Vignette
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25319983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Cyberpunk_2019/pseuds/fandom%20Cyberpunk%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irgana/pseuds/Irgana
Summary: Ее приступы любви к домашнему очагу не подразумевают мебель из Большого Магазина, Центра Ничего.Виньетка про Молли, упоминается Молли/Кейс и Майкл.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Семь раз отмерь – один отрежь

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Measure Twice, Cut Once](https://archiveofourown.org/works/300720) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 
  * A translation of [Measure Twice, Cut Once](https://archiveofourown.org/works/300720) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> «Жареные микросхемы» (жаргон) – сгоревшие микросхемы, непригодные к употреблению.  
> «Дека» – гибсоновский аналог компьютера. Полигоны разного цвета – гибсоновские стимуляторы.  
> «Стим» – гибсоновский аналог кино.  
> «Жокей» – специалист перемещения по виртуальному миру у Гибсона.  
> Майкл – девушка из финала «Нейроманта».

В просыпающемся Бостоне, где свет лизал пластины из бамбука, а подушки были взбиты в недостойное месиво надерганных вручную перьев, Молли перекатилась и нащупала нож. Кто-то жег моллюсков. Она давно поняла, со стремительностью туманов, покрывавших спящие валуны, что древние ястребы были так же точны, как неоновое мерцание в ее глазах. Она почистила зубы, предприняла безуспешную попытку сотворить что-то с волосами и привязала свое добро к рукам и ногам.  
Тысячная миля магазинов. На детекторе оружия, упрятанном в тик, она загорелась, как наряженная елка, и ей пришлось скрыться у себя в отсеке и полдня вычерчивать кандзи бритвами.  
Психоврачи могли бы выжать диссертации из ее оснастки. Но Молли Миллионс носила свое имя на маленьких встроенных пластинах, а свободу – в игольнике, навеки изменившем изгиб ее бедра. Этого было достаточно, чтобы заткнуть погоню или посмеяться, вырезая путь сквозь Киберпространство, что бы там про тебя ни говорили. Она слушала стук распавшихся сделок, пульс Кейптауна и Женевы, когда их жители выплясывали друг перед другом. Мозаичный ритм пуль Себа вдоль аллеи в Токио танцевал в ее ушах. Ей было не до толкования своих желаний, когда она была занята их реализацией. В Городе для отдыха Молли запустила когти в преступные низы. На равнинах Иовы, на просторах столь же пустых, как заброшенная церковь, наводненная духами и томлениями, она укрыла потолок кудрями носков из Каира. Маленькие завитки символов Молли не могла прочесть, но они были на языке улиц – на нем она говорила, она продавала то, что ей не нужно.  
Во Франциско, когда у нее не было ничего, кроме жареных вырезанных микросхем, лезвий и страстного желания испытывать боль в каком-нибудь другом месте, она засыпала, если комната была заперта. Молли добывала возможности, а не атмосферу, и никогда не достигала нежного чувства обладания собственным очагом.  
– Я очень сильно хочу тут что-нибудь, Кейс, не знаю почему, – сказала она. Модельный дом Старой гавани изгибался вокруг них, как собор на узоре шали.  
Он несколько часов торговался на деке за сервант. Дилер, приглушенный искусственным шелком, с лицом в стекающих татуировках, доставил покрытое полиролью чудище в ту же ночь. Кейс повернулся в ту сторону, слепые глаза были полны вопроса:  
– Господи, откуда это?  
Он потерял зрение где-то с месяц или с три авантюры назад – просто обменял на другой товар, как он заявил, пожав плечами, – но по-прежнему мог скользнуть в оболочку Молли с той же легкостью. Скользить в ее жизнь – больше чем работа, меньше чем любовь. Звезды плыли над горизонтом, когда он работал ртом где-то под ее джинсами. Молли поднялась вместе с солнцем в поисках новой работы, смутно удовлетворенная.  
Тем утром, обжегши миндалины кофе, она проскользнула по улицам к ядерным растениям. Сначала вдали появился Кейс, потом тени, их руки образовали большие серебряные дыры в ее зрении. Она зажала страх в крабьи клешни и подумала: я иду под огонь. Я легкая цель. Ее ладони оставались сухими. Молли стреляла до тех пор, пока люди не стали всего лишь обманом перспективы в ее имплантах, и ушла вместе с сиренами, завывавшими не в том направлении. Дом, в котором она когда-то повторно представилась Кейсу, стоял все на том же месте. Они вошли внутрь.  
Над камином, старинным камином потомственной аристократии, который Молли сохранила ради обладания им, была трещина. Она судорожно вела пальцами по углам, пока не нашла свой новый "гатлинг", приютившийся в тайнике, и тогда камин стал прозаичным и полезным.  
Они переселились под кукольный Муравейник. "Для меня он устарел", – сказала Молли про Муравейник, но царапала стену, и лимонно-желтые полумесяцы щекотались под винно-красными ногтями. Жар нашел их сквозь защиту изоляции. Когда они бежали, Молли отделила металлический щиток с записями борделя и сделала из него кофейный столик в Париже, где его хром сверкал фиолетовым под рекламными аэростатами, а выпитые ей эспрессо украшали поверхность концентрическими коричневыми кругами.  
Кейс напихал розовых шестиугольников в рифленую вазу, вместо декоративных камешков. Молли наморщила носик, поэтому они вылетели вон, как одежда Тэлли Ишем, которая раздевается для стимов. Их инаугурация дивана была горячей и влажной, без наркотической радуги, вибрирующей на руках. На следующую ночь они вместе сидели в баре. Покрытые лаком волосы окутывали плечо Кейса, пока он не швырнул свое пиво мальчику в лицо. Он исчез на час и вернулся с девушкой – мимикричный силуэт, бандана безлепестковых роз связывала волосы, открывая простенькое лицо, экзотическое в цветах дискотеки, – и Молли смотрела на Кейса и девушку, которую он встретил, и на какой-то миг стала уязвимой для траха тысячу раз, как актеры в драме детства. Майкл, шепнула девушка, ее рука была между колен Молли. Под этим именем я буду сегодня ночью.  
Молли не повторяла его, когда они испаряли напитки вместе с пóтом на диване.  
И где-то уже на следующей неделе вечер кровоточил черным через прямоугольные прорехи неоновых вывесок. Молли добавила в свою коллекцию стол, лакированный флером ночного клуба, чья масляная поверхность напоминала о коже, к которой прикасалась грудь Молли – их утреннее впечатление от города. В Кливленде дождь припылил стол до конденсации на стакане с мартини. Через горло Молли проходило больше коктейлей, чем через любое другое, в барах, где процветал их старый бизнес, потому что хирурги Тибы сделали что-то мощное с ее печенью.  
Теперь, когда они прекратили бродяжничать по стране и заперлись в полностью американском городке, Кейс брался за более тщательно отобранную работу. Ту, за которую платили денег непропорционально риску, и Молли не могла его за это винить, делая прямо противоположное. Она больше не ощущала его в своих мышцах, и его разочарование походило на провальный спор о невозможности изменить ее движения, хотя она беспокоилась, глядя, как он занимается жокейством.  
Молли снова уехала в Харадзюку. На зеркале ванной она накарабяла помадой: «БЫЛО ХОРОШО ПОЗВОНИ МНЕ ЕСЛИ ЧТО ПОНАДОБИТСЯ XО МОЛЛИ».  
Кейс, видоизмененный, преобразованный, адаптированный, стал сувениром в ее обстановке. Старые розы в волосах Майкл всплыли пятью городами позже – Молли купила занавески. Они защищали ее от пробуждения раньше, чем ей было нужно, по утрам. Занавески были красивыми, а запах криля просеивался через них, как сигнал тревоги, в ее нос, каплями замедляясь в комнате до тех пор, пока она не теряла его след, оседая эмалью на ее фарфоре. Вы не настоящие, сказала Молли тарелкам и занавескам. Две врезки впивались в них – они зияли в ответ, и повсюду по-прежнему были следы креветок, пережитки юности, проведенной в выдирании их плоти из домиков.  
Вы не выходите через это окно только потому, что вы не настоящие, пробормотала Молли и вернулась к бумажной работе, необходимой, чтобы кого-нибудь убить.  
В Стокгольме, последнем из царственных городов, во время задания по лишению жизни какого-то скучного богатея, ее цель носила улыбку еще более искусственную, чем булыжные улицы. Что-то в том, как эта улыбка искажала его лицо, напомнило Молли Ривьеру. Из-за этого она разбрызгала его кровь по мрамору на два дня раньше и обшарила его карманы: серебро, ножи в ножнах, украшения, неожиданно горсть презервативов. Деревянная птичка переехала на ее каминную полку.  
Эта полка угнездилась под гаремной гардиной занавесок. Молли хотела на собственных условиях чем-то похвастаться ярким первобытным краскам снаружи. Цвета ее кожи смазались о стекло переселенного Шанхая, о мозаику инсектоидных глаз, о призрак Кейса, смеющийся позади нее, где никому не было дела, а если бы и было, она бы сделала свою работу и заставила их смотреть и заткнуться. Позволила бы им увидеть целый коридор Молли в череде зеркальных теней и стекла от потолка до стали. Она сидела, вся на виду, пока ночь не поползла змеей по лабиринту. Все люди, подобные ей, проснулись далеко внизу под ее пентхаусом – по крайней мере, те, кто не умер, и та часть Молли, которая была жива, требовала присоединиться к ним.  
В приближающихся огнях города Молли снова натянула джинсы. Патронташ игольника между бедром и тканью ничего не весил, был знаком ей, как собственный рот и невидимые глаза – и как она сама, шагающая в закат.


End file.
